The journey of max
by nintendosegapokefan
Summary: This is the story of Max Maple,brother of May maple as he travels through the hoenn Region with his Pokemon to become the champion.will he succeed or fail?What of the strange figures that keep appearing.. this might end up being rather sinister... read to find out. Mix between anime and games. This is my first story so please be nice (and I suck at summaries :D).
1. The Start

**Hello anyone who is reading this. I am nintendosegapokefan and this is my first fiction on fan-fiction. It is about Max's journey through Hoenn ,3 years after ****Battle Frontier. But I guess that is a long enough introduction, let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Petalburg 7:00am

Max POV

_Hello, my name is Max Maple and this is the story of my journey through the Hoenn region with Pokemon, man am I __excited!__Today I __am ten__ I'm shorter and therefore lighter than most my age __being 3ft 5 __inches. But that doesn't matter for I will become the Hoenn champion one day_"Max it's time to go get your starter!" my mum called from downstairs. "Coming mother!"I shouted. I closed my journal(not diary mind you) packed it in my rucksack and ran downstairs. Downstairs, waiting for me were my mother Caroline Maple who was average height and a brunette with blue eyes, father Norman maple a tall man with black hair and navy eyes, sister May maple who was a tall blue eyed brunette and friend Pokemon, Ralts who had a white dress like body and green bowl like hair that covered its eyes and two antennae sticking out of it's head where waiting "Sister? I thought you where in Johto?" I said, surprised "I was" she replied "but what sort of sister doesn't see off her brother to get his first Pokemon?". "Anyway since this is your Tenth birthday you do still get presents." dad said. "here you go." he presented me with a box containing 4 pokeballs and 2 great balls as well as... a new Pokenav(my other one was rusty and outdated)"thanks dad!" I said giving him a firm hug. "Here's my present Max" my mum said to me handing over a box containing.. a pair of running shoes, my trainer and an Acro bike!"thanks mum!" I said giving her a big hug. "this is my present Max!"she said giving an item-finder and good rod to me "thanks sis" I said while giving her a bear hug. I turned to look at Ralts, holding a pokeball "Ralts" I said "I need to do this"

Ralts simply nodded as I threw a pokeball and captured her. I quickly called her out again. "okay, good bye everyone" I said finally "good luck bro/son" They said as I walked off

* * *

-scene change-

route 101 12:00 pm

"hey you" a familiar voice called from behind me I turned around to see my friend, rival and doppelgänger Max Ample! Max ample looked just like me but had brown hair instead of blue, was an inch taller and had different glasses and clothes. "I see you are on your way Littleroot as well" he continued "why yes I am going to Littleroot" was my reply. "Good so am I" he continued "which starter will you pick" he questioned me. "Treecko" "guess I'll get Torchic then" "I'll still probably beat you" "Na my Torchic and Surskit will beat Ralts and Treecko" "no they won't" we continued like this until we got to Birches lab in Littleroot. "okay lets go" we both yammered opening the door. Prof. birch was a tall man with brown hair wearing a lab coat, blue shirt and green shorts. "professor we are ready to get our Pokemon" Max stated "aright but first.." he gave us our trainer cards and pokedexes "okay Max" he said pointing at me "pick your starter" he showed me a container with the pokeballs containing the three Hoenn starters, Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip. "I choose Treecko!" I exclaimed "And I choose Torchic" Max said "aright here you go he said, giving me Treecko's pokeball and Max Torchics "okay it's time to start my journey!" I declared "right after you battle me" Max contradicted "Right after we battle" I sighed Impatiently

We quickly ran outside with our starters "Go Torchic!" "Treecko I choose you!" we yelled

Treecko was a small green Pokemon with a red stomach, small pouch and a leaf tail and 2 legs Torchic was a small red and roundish Pokemon with a yellow beak and small yellow wings and two clawed feet "Torchic start with a scratch attack" Torchic jumped at Treecko and raised its talon to attack "Treecko intercept with pound" Treecko span on its arms to smack Torchic from the air. Torchic rolled then jumped up "now agility!" Max said. Torchic started running around quickly "now keep scratching" he commanded. Torchic quickly ran at Treecko and did a hit and run attacking then running then attacking again. When Treecko seemed to be on its last legs Max commanded Torchic to finish it but I wasn't having it "Treecko, use dragon-breath" I commanded Treecko let loose a stream of purple and pink energy that caused Torchic to veer off course and slam into the ground "now crunch!" I aimed to K.O Torchic with this move but Max wanted to do the same to Treecko "reversal now!" Treecko's teeth glowed purple as Torchic's body released several blue orbs, absorbed them to glow the same colour and charged at Treecko. The result was Treecko biting Torchic while taking the brunt of the reversal. Torchic fainted, and Treecko wasn't much better."Finish this Surskit" he called out said Pokemon. Surskit was a Pokemon that was blue, had 4 long legs and a yellow antenna facing backwards"bubble-beam" He commanded and Surskit spat out multiple bubbles" dragonbreath" I retaliated Treecko fired out a beam of purple-pink energy that hit the bubblebeam. For a second it stopped it and popped some bubbles but bubblebeam won and caused Treecko to faint "go Ralts" I shouted sending out Ralts "psychic" Ralts was surrounded by a pink aura which covered Ralts body then Surskits body then slammed it into the floor repeatedly before Surskit broke free. "Signal beam" Max commanded Surskit. Surskit fired a multicoloured beam at ralts "teleport" Ralts disappeared reappearing behind Surskit "Shock wave" I commanded Ralts She made a yellow ball of electricity throwing it at Surskit Surskit took the move, retaliating with a water pulse from its antennae "Signal beam" Max told Surskit. It fired a multicoloured beam at Ralts hitting her solidly and directly

"lets end this" Max said to me "yes" I smirked at him "Ralts shock wave" "Surskit signal beam" Ralts charged a yellow ball and threw it at Surskit while Surskit fired a multicoloured beam. They both met in the middle pushing with maximum force in a stalemate however for just a second Surskit let up and the shock wave hit Surskit knocking it out I "Guess you win Max" Max said to me while returning Surskit "yeah, that was a good battle" I said to him "now lets heal your Pokemon" Prof. birch said. We headed inside the lab to heal our Pokemon "professor Birch I have a question" Max spoke to the professor "yes?" he replied "well. how did Treecko and Torchics get those moves, I thought at this point they should only have scratch growl or leer and pound" he inquired "yes well your Pokemon moves where egg moves, moves gotten from the father of the Pokemon your Torchics agility and reversal, your Surskits signal beam and Treecko's dragonbreath and crunch are egg moves" Birch explained "and my Ralts' shock wave is a TM move" I added. "anyway Now my Pokemon are healed I will be leaving" Max stated. He quickly picked up his pokeballs and ran off. "bye professor birch" I said before wearing my running shoes and sprinting back through route 101_ "__finally I can go somewhere" I_ thought.;but then I saw A traffic jam and thought _"maybe not"_ before joining a _3 hour_ queue

* * *

-scene change-

Oldale town 3:00 pm

?POV

I quickly ran away from the cops holding the artefact I swear, they will not take this Item from me I cannot fail this mission."stop return that artefact to the museum" one Officer called to me "No this Object is mine!" I turned a corner and bumped into someone, a short boy with blue hair and a pair of glasses. "excuse me" I said pushing the guy aside. "hey!" the boy exclaimed "what do you want" I hissed, dropping my normal act. "don't push me" he growled. "shut up brat" I hissed again running to the drop point. I opened a pothole and a very large flying Pokemon took to the skies, It was a tropius, a four legged Pokemon with a tail, 4 leaf wings, a long neck and a beard of bananas with me and another member, a top rank grunt took to the skies on it's "did you succeed? He asked me in a curious tone" "yes, my promotion to General is certain." good" he replied. Suddenly our Tropius was hit on one wing with a fuchsia beam of light and was paralysed on that wing, staying airborne using the other three wings. "nice shot Treecko" ugh, It was the same kid as earlier "Ralts, psychic" "now, Mightyena, incinerate" _great_ and the police are here too mightyena, a dog like Pokemon with four legs,2 strips of black fur from heaf to tail fired a beam of fire at tropius while the Ralts was surrounded by a pink aura and fired it at tropius. "go swellow, use brave bird" my Pokemon, a swellow which was a Pokemon with two white and blue wings, a white body and a red head came out, it's burn orb setting it on fire, activating guts. Then it was surrounded by white flames and smashed into the Ralts, Treecko and Mightyena, defeating them just as they made their moves Injuring Tropius and being knocked out themselves. I quickly took out a hyper potion and sprayed it on Tropius however these guys still weren't done an officer sent out a Grumpig to use bounce but it got hit by a façade from swellow. I felt like something was in my hair but it was nothing.

* * *

-Scene change-

unknown location? POV 6:30 PM "**WHAT how could you lose It!"** I roared at a grunt "we d-don't know sir" the grunt muttered "**go find it **_**now"**_ "yes general" the grunt obeyed. I sighed. _"at least we started to produce some __time__ oi__l__ from that rock" _I thought _ "yes, if the grunts fail, we can use our duplicator to get more time oil and..." _"he-heh"I started laughing "heh-heh-heh..**AHAHAH we will conquer all!**" I sounded completely Insane so I decided to stop cackling and start contacting the commanders and my fellow generals to tell them about this. I must say, being a general is _sweet_. I have so much power..almost _too _much...

**-**scene change**-****-**Oldale town 7:00pm Max's POV I booked a room at the Pokemon centre in Oldale to sleep. As I lay I thought about the days events: I had left home got my official trainers license, official starter and Pokedex, then had my first trainer battle, bumped into a criminal, battled and lost to said criminal helped the police apprehend the criminal(by getting his clefable to use minimize, then when grumpig bounced It jumped into his hair).and stayed In a Pokemon centre for the first time. aren't I a great trainer? Not even ash could do this in one day, Especially not on his first day! Tomorrow I would get to Petalburg and say hi to Mum and Dad, but I will not challenge dad, he is just too good and I only have 2 Pokemon

* * *

-Author notes-

**Character listings: Max Maple: Ralts lvl10,modest nature moves: psychic, teleport, shock wave, safeguard/Treecko lvl6,Hasty nature, moves: pound, leer, dragonbreath, crunch **

**Max Ample: Surskit: lvl10:mild nature, moves: water pulse, bubblebeam, agility, signal beam./Torchic naughty nature, moves: scratch, growl, agility, reversal**

**General?: swellow lvl?,? nature: moves: brave bird, façade,?,? item: burn orb **

**What do you think, do you think Max is a Gary Stu? well don't worry, he will more overconfident, impatient and show his noobishness next time.**

**This is my first FanFiction so please Read and review with constructive criticism(also I apologize for any typos that may be in there, when a newbie proofreads 2000 words, there is usually bound to be some typos) **

**this is nintendosegapokefan signing out Peace! (I just made that up)**


	2. Big mouth and retrieval

**The journey of Max chapter 2 **

**First, let me explain some cross generational stuff. All moves and move-sets can be Gen V. Pokemon Evolution is like HG/SS, if it is by item/move or level, it can evolve into non gen 3 Pokemon. So, for instance, Max could get a rhyperior if he got a protector or an Ambipom if it had double hit, but not Magezone, because there is no magnet cave in Hoenn. Both Gen 3 and Gen V TMs exist, however Gen V TMs will be after Gen III TMs. All tutors are gen III. Also in general I'll sometimes give a Pokemon new moves when it levels up, and sometimes not, I might just give a Pokemon a move, same with evolution and egg groups, for instance a medicham could breed with a donphan, this is animeverse after all. Also Max Amples Torchic is lvl 5**

**Now on with the story!**

Oldale Town 7:00p.m Max P.O.V

I woke up with a yawn, standing up groggily. Entering the Food court of the Pokemon centre, I ate the breakfast, which was a ham sandwich or a salad for vegetarians. Today, I would hopefully get to Rustoboro and get the rock badge. I stood up and ran out of the Pokemon centre, continuing to route 102.

On route 102 a youngster challenged me with a poochyena, a small black dog Pokemon that was the pre-evolution of mightyena. I sent sent out treecko (who I'd nicknamed spruce after the tree) and the battle begun.

"poochyena, use tackle!" he shouted. The poochyena charged at spruce.

"Pound now!" I yelled in retaliation. Spruce jumped and smacked poochyena aside with its tail making it ram a tree. "Now use dragonbreath!" I continued. Spruce fired a beam of Fuchsia energy sending the poochyena further into the tree and paralysing it "and Crunch!" Spruce bit poochyenas tail, pulling it out of the tree trunk then flung it, knocking it out.

Spruce grew up to level 6.

The youngster begrudgingly thanked me for the battle and ran off toward the Pokécenter.

I kept on walking and a young girl challenged me

"Go skitty"

"Go spruce. ladies first" I said

"Skitty use growl" skitty growled and spruce was distracted, lowering its attack "now use aerial ace" yikes! This girl was serious! The skitty jumped and lunged quickly at spruce, dealing major damage. Fortunately spruce had an Oran berry to heal most of its wounds

"Use Dragonbreath!" I commanded spruce fired a fuchsia beam of energy that hit and paralysed the Skitty for decent damage

"Now aerial ace again!" the girl tried to defeat Treecko but I stopped her

"Leer" spruce's eyes flashed, scaring the Skitty and cancelling its attack

"Now keep using dragonbreath" as the Skitty kept trying to get up, it kept getting blasted by fuchsia beams of energy. Eventually it gave up and fainted.

"My Skitty!" Avenge her Clefable" Clefable was a pink and somewhat round Pokémon with small wings." use comet punch" Clefable hand was surrounded by yellow stars before its hand turned yellow and it charged at spruce.

"_let me use a technique that ash used" _I thought "spruce dragonbreath the ground" he shot a beam at the ground causing him to rise high in the air "leer then crunch!" his eyes flashed, catching the Clefable off guard and then he lunged to the ground while his teeth grew and turned purple with its momentum, it bit deep into the Clefable hand "now point blank dragonbreath!" spruce blasted off the Clefable hand leaving a fuchsia trail behind it. Sparks flew off Clefable, it was paralysed!

"End this with hyper beam!" she commanded

"Spruce GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled. Spruce ran quickly up a tree while Clefable hit said tree with a very big orange white beam of energy.

The tree collapsed...

…onto Clefable who was standing there, and almost K it

"One last hyper beam!" the Clefable started preparing the beam, but was paralysed midway and blew up.

Spruce grew to level 7 and learned absorb

"You cheated!" she started angrily "My Clefable should have beaten your unevolved Treecko! That's the first battle I've lost"

"I did not cheat" I tried

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No, I really didn't" I replied, wearing my running shoes.

"You must've, my daddy gave me this Clefable"

I didn't bother to keep arguing with her and kept running. About 15 minutes later a man on a motorcycle suddenly came in front of me

"You messed with my daughter." he started

"..." I had no reply

"You will pay" he said, bringing out a pokeball.

"Go Seviper" Seviper was a black snake Pokémon with a gold plated head, a purple w and red teeth.

"go Cinderella" I had nicknamed Ralts Cinderella after its favourite the main character from her favourite book "use psychic" Cinderella picked up the seviper telepathically, with a blue glow surrounding both of them, then slammed it into a tree, however the Seviper shook it off

"Coil" the Seviper started coiling up while focusing on Cinderella

"Now crunch" the Seviper quickly uncoiled and bit deep into into Cinderellas flesh making it faint

"Whoa..." I was shocked; his Seviper had just shrugged off a super effective move then dished one out.

"go spruce!" Spruce came out in a flash

"Seviper, poison tail"

"Dodge it" spruce quickly ran off hid behind a tree and seviper's tail glowed purple as it tried to hit the small Pokémon

"Seviper, aerial ace" the snakelike Pokémon launched like a rocket seeking Spruce before hitting it, as well as the tree it was hiding behind. Spruce was knocked out

"..." I was speechless as I returned Spruce to his pokeball

"I guess that means you are not using it..." the man said

"What is it?" I asked

"a kind of illegal drug called maximum up, it makes the Pokemon stronger but more aggressive, so it might attack people"

"My daughter said you were cheating but she must've lied, your Pokemon are too weak" he chuckled, well that made my blood boil

"My Pokémon are not weak" I huffed. "no need to take offence kid, it's a good thing and I'm more experienced than you" he pointed out but I was too angry.

"Now I have to go to the Pokémon centre because you believed your stupid, raging daughter" I said impatiently and stormed off but the man came after me.

"WHAT did you call my daughter" he snarled

"I...I called her stupid...and raging" I stammered, afraid. "

How dare you" he looked like he would burst a vein

"Come with me, you WILL apologize to her". He tried to grab me. Quickly, using my running shoes and the element of surprise I ran off, and when I was about five hundred metres away, and out of his sight, I dove into a bush. Oddly then I skidded straight through and hit my head on a piece of metal

"Huh!" I heard the man coming after me so I ran off and climbed a tree, not bothering to investigate the odd and metal bush. Only when I saw him leave did I make a desperate run back to Oldale town. When I eventually got there I gave my Pokémon to joy

-5 hours later-6:00 pm

Nurse joy gave me my Pokémon back, but Cinderella had a bruise on its shoulder from being crunched and Spruce had a bruise on its underbelly where the aerial ace hit it.

"Sorry guys" I said, kneeling to their level and pulling them together

"I hope you can forgive me..." Cinderella seemed to forgive me but spruce did not until Cinderella finally convinced him to forgive me

"Thanks..." I said, gesturing for them to go on my shoulders they complied and jumped on Spruce on the left, Cinderella on the Right I left again to go through route 102. This time around I kept going forward but I still and eventually, Petalburg was in sight but Route 102 was not finished just yet... A cool-trainer (f) walked up to me and said

"I challenge you" before sending out a Pikachu, a yellow Pokémon with two red cheeks, two long black tipped ears and a thunderbolt shaped tail

"Go Spruce" the small tree gecko Pokémon jumped off my shoulder on to the battlefield

"Absorb" Spruce _finally _got to use its new move it pointed at Pikachu and multiple small green balls came out of Pikachu, to Spruce.

"Pikachu use thunder-shock" the Pikachu sent a small long electric shock at Spruce

"dragonbreath, then pound" Spruce sent out a fuchsia energy beam to cancel the attack then hit and paralysed the Pikachu, then it ran up to Pikachu, doing a spin in mid-air and hitting it with its tail, knocking it out. Spruce grew to level 8.I took a few steps forward and was In Petalburg city.

I said

"you're a cool trainer really? You seem too weak."

"What was that meanie!" she shrieked before starting too cry and say "I am not weak.. I am not weak…I am a cool trainer like mummy and daddy, not a weakling…" she started to rock back and forth

"Sorry…" I started to say but then she ran off with my luck, to get her parents. I should've kept my big mouth shut.

The first thing I did after was to go home, I was bushed! I knocked on the door and my mother let me in...

-Scene change-

Policeman's Clefable P.O.V unknown location 6:30 pm

I jumped quickly around the jungle, constantly checking to see if any of those people where chasing me fortunately, I had left them some way behind I looked at the Item in my hands it was a fossilized clay sculpture of the weather trio, I had retrieved this from their laboratory

_Flashback: yesterday, 6:25 pm unknown base, unknown laboratory_

I was hiding behind a test tube, waiting for my chance, A meter or so away from me, on a table was a partially fossilized statue of the weather trio, Groundon and Kyogre where fighting, and the Rayquaza was on a plateau, watching them. Multiple tubes where attached to it and where sucking out a blue green liquid. When the last scientist exited the room, I glided down, using my small wings and grabbed it, before using thunderbolt to stop the tubes, as well as any alarm system (I couldn't do this with the scientists around because they also had communicators of some sort) then I moved the opened a vent, easily (because although I was minimized, I still had a similar amount of strength to when I was bigger) and went through it, holding the statue with me at all times. Eventually I got out and saw a very large, lush jungle. I heard people, and saw one leaving the building, panicked I glided down to a tree, which fortunately had a hollow in it I pushed the fossil in first before going in myself. I wanted to stay up but it so warm and comfortable and I ended up falling asleep.

_End flashback_

And that is how I ended up...

"Uh-oh, here comes a grunt!" I thought picking up the fossilized sculpture and running away the grunt sent out a Rhydon, a Gray rhino Pokémon with a horn, two arms and the same number of legs and a yellow underbelly

"Rhydon earthquake" he commanded. The Pokémon complied, and stamped its feet, sending out shock waves, and knocking down multiple trees that almost squished me. On the bright side though that meant there were a group of trees between me and him

"Horn drill" I heard

"_Or maybe not.._." I thought. I heard the hollow crack of the trees. Eventually I could see the Rhydon and its trainer

"_Your toast" _the Rhydon said while charging at me. Fortunately, as horn drill is not very accurate and the Rhydon was quite slow I managed to dodge and the Rhydon got its horn stuck in a rock

"_Blast"_ it roared trying to get its head out of the rock. I ran off while it tried to free its head. I saw another grunt, but he only had a Marill, so I used thunderbolt on both of them, knocking them out. I picked up what he dropped, which was a small object, like a phone that projected a holographic map of the island according to it, I was in a place called canopy jungle on an island called faraway island. Fortunately it tracked my location and I was only about 2 kilometres from a port that had a ship scheduled to leave to Lilycove.

"This is a pretty neat piece of technology" I thought. "I should give this to master"

"This is far as you go." a smooth voice growled I turned around to see a Persian, a cream catlike Pokémon with a red gem in it's forehead, four legs and a scary aura, glaring at me "you can't escape me."

"We'll see about that" I replied, tucking away the map and starting to run, however him being a Persian and me being a Clefable he caught up quickly, and made me keep backing off until I was at the edge of a cliff

"Now give me the sculpture or will knock you off this cliff, then take it out of your cold, dead hands"

"Ha ha ha ha..." I chuckled. I jumped up, used meteor mash on his face and slid off the cliff

"Idiot!" he hissed. I smirked then spread my wings and glided down safely.

"But it was all in vain" I thought as I saw the Persian leaping down towards me. But then I got a great idea I "meteor mash" I murmured, as small meteors started orbiting my hand; Persian tried to quickly avoid my path. However, as he was using aerial ace, he was locked on to me so he tried to beat my meteor mash. However his own momentum meant that his face met my fist, and he was knocked out before he hit the floor. I checked the map again and I was a lot closer to that port. Happily, I kept running that way. When I finally got there, Mr. Briny's boat was there. Thank goodness! My trainer had met him once, and he knew me. I jumped on and looked around for him. I saw him talking to a scientist from his quarters all I heard was

"Mew…" then Mr. Briny got really mad and stormed off. As he approached, I quickly took my police hat, unfolded it and put it on

"Who's that..." he started before giving me a closer inspection "ah, it's you, what can I do for you" he continued boisterously I brought out the map and pointed at Lilycove city. "Good timing, I was just about to go back there" he said before blowing a French horn and shouting "all aboard! Come to me Peeko!" Peeko was a Pelipper, a Pokémon with white feather, wings with a blue stripe, small legs and a very big yellow beak not too long ago, it had been a Wingull, a Pokémon that looked like Pelipper, only smaller and without the over sized beak; its wings instead where big, about the same size as Pelipper wings so it needed to fold them when not in flight.

"_Hello"_ Peeko said as It flew into the room "_I still remember you, you saved me from that mean thief who wanted me to blackmail master"_ (master obviously mean Mr. Briny)

"Peeko, do you remember this Clefable? It was the one who saved you from that thief, who wanted you to blackmail me." I was about to smack my head, considering he had just asked a question Peeko already answered, but then I remembered humans cant understand Pokémon talk.

"We're ready to sail captain" a sailor came out of nowhere to say

"Good, if the weather is calm then we should get there in about two to three months" Mr. Briny said to me

"What do you think your doing!" why do these people keep coming out of nowhere? Oh yeah, and the person was the scientist from before hissing at Mr. Briny

"I am returning to Lilycove, I will not help you capture and transfer mew to make another Mewtwo, if you want to try, you can try on your own"

"Maybe not by choice" his voice went sinister, and he held up a pokeball "but definitely by **force** go Hariyama!" Hariyama was a Pokémon with big red palms, a bald head, blue legs, a yellow 'skirt' and a cream body

"Hahaha! I always take Peeko with me for multiple reasons; it was not always just a companion! But we've been training! Use drill peck" Peeko took flight and started spinning, taking on a blue whirlwind around it's beak, it smashed into the Hariyama, knocking it into its trainer, then overboard "well that was easy" Mr. Briny whistled. We did not notice the white glow in the water, nor the tail that stuck out of it as we sailed off…

-End chapter-

**Did you guys like my chapter? Should I give Max more flaws? Show more battles? Or make less of those points of view from non Max people do you think they are spoilers? Is something too cliché? By the way max and his team will be joining me from next chapter. Please read and review, especially constructive critism and comments.**

**This is Nintendosegapok-**

**Max: can I come in now?**

**NO you're too early, anyway that is Nintendosegapokefan fan signing out. Peace! **


	3. Operation:heal block

**Hello again! This is Nintendosegapokefan and..**

**Max: Max!**

**Treecko: _Treecko!_**

**Ralts: _Ralts!_**

**How are you doing**

**Max: fine **

**Ralts:_ yeah I'm okay.. now_**

**Treecko_: I still have a bruise because of this __guy! Max, You are an idiot!_**

**I'm really antsy to start *runs off to start writing* Max the disclaimer!**

**Max: (sigh) Nintendosegapokefan does not own Pokémon.**

Petalburg gym 7:30 am Max POV

I woke up to a start, had I really set my alarm late? No.. it couldn't have been, mum probably set it late. I put the alarm clock back into my bag and went down stairs. "hello Max" I heard my mum say. "how are you doing"

"fine mother" I replied before starting to leave

"Leaving already?" I heard my fathers fathers voice behind me. I turned around and said

"Yes, I don't feel ready to face you, and I only have 2 Pokémon"

"Why not have an unofficial match then. The gym isn't open for another 10 minutes."

"Okay. It'll be 1 on 1 to save time"

"I will be the judge" Me and my father went into the gym section. I chose Cinderella, while he chose a Slakoth, a Pokémon with four legs, two hind legs and two front legs, three claws on all of them, light brown fur and a pink stomach and nose

"Cinderella, Psychic!"I started out

"Slakoth, slash!" Slakoth started to run at Ralts, and though slowed broke free and slashed at Ralts, dealing some damage.

"Cinderella shock wave!"

"Slakoth, deflect it!" ralts charged a yellow ball of electricity, before throwing. The ball exploded into one vertical line and flew at Slakoth, who simply punched it aside, sending it into the walls. "Slakoth, faint attack!" Slakoth was surrounded by a black aura and started to run up to Cinderella

"Cinderella, Stop it with Psychic, then shock-wave!"Cinderella first coated itself and Slakoth in a blue aura, but Slakoth black aura cancelled it out, but said Pokémon was slowed down. Then Cinderella shot a ball of yellow electricity that blew up into a vertical line of electricity. Slakoth staggered but then disappeared, reappearing in front of Cinderella, almost knocking it out. But then Truant came into effect and Slakoth could not move.

"Cinderella, Psychic!" Cinderella Picked up Slakoth, using a blue aura around both of them and slammed it multiple times. I looked at Slakoth it's eyes suddenly started to look more dopey, it was confused(**A.N I would put It's special ****defence**** fell but stats don't exist in animé verse. In fact I think I won't do levels from now on either.**)

"Slakoth, use Faint attack, end this!" Slakoth stood up, but instead of hitting ralts it hit the wall, before ricocheting off it, into the ceiling, off the floor and on the ceiling before starting to fall towards Cinderella

"Cinderella use-" I couldn't even finish my command as Slakoth fell on Cinderella.

"Ralts is knocked out" My mother started "Therefore, the Gym leader Norman is the winner"

"darling, you do know that this is an unofficial match, not a real gym battle"

"I'm sorry, it's a force of habit."

"Anyway, that was a good battle son, I hope our actual battle will be so much better, good luck son" my father said. I left the gym to have my Pokémon healed it was not nearly as bad as the trashing the man with the Seviper gave us but still, all my Pokémon had fainted. Oddly enough, when I entered, there was no nurse joy at the counter I asked another trainer and she said

"I don't know, but in the morning, I heard a lot of ruckus and a voice saying something about a secret base In Petalburg woods"

"hmm...thanks" I said to her while turning to leave

"your welcome" She replied. I walked out to the streets and across the road to the gym a.k.a my house. When I entered I asked for two revives and the same number of potions. When my father asked why I needed those items instead of using the Pokémon centre I said "the nurse joy in the Pokémon centre was gone. Something about Petalburg woods I heard."

"interesting, that would explain the lack of challengers" he said thoughtfully he quickly turned to get the supplies I asked for...

-scene change-

Petalburg woods, unknown location.

? POV

I stood guard looking at all the nurse joys and their various Chancey, Blissey and others, like a Ponyta, an Oddish, a Wigglytuff, even a Blaziken and a Meganium, clinging tightly to a downed Tropius all were now prisoners of our evil team... team...

"oof!"No, our evil team isn't called team oof, that was some idiot tripping over and falling flat on his face.

"what are you doing you idiot!" I started hissing at him "get back to your post"

"the boss called capt'n, he asked how operation heal block was going" the grunt said

"All right, guard this, the most important entrance, I will go around the back and on the P.C.D to talk to the boss. He nodded. at the back was the P.C.D, or portable communications device was the same size as a phone, and normally acted like one. However when the secret number was dialled, it would make a large holographic screen and shows whoever you are "calling" and any information. It was also impossible to hack the device. The bosses room, as well as the boss where dark so his face was obscure. He was of a muscular structure, with huge biceps and a very big throne.

"how goes operation heal block"

"it is going well sir, we only need to capture the joy in Evergrande and the whole of Hoenn will be unable to heal their Pokémon"

"good. However..."

"yes sir?"

"the trainers in Evergrande are extremely powerful, and also, the Elite 4 and champion are near, we will need no-one to notice"

"yes sir, but I will need the thief's unit"

"I will send some immediately."he showed a screen with the place I would meet the thieves unit "Do not fail me"

"I will not fail you sir"

the screen flickered then turned off and went into the P.D.C. I returned to the station to see the guard fast asleep and one of the joys trying to climb out. I punted her head, making her fall off the ladder. she was out cold I then woke up the sleeping grunt and with a sneer I said "lets see how you handle all the joys" I grabbed him and shoved him into room. I looked down and all the joys simply walked away from. Then one brave joy hit him and all the others did too. With a smirk at their antics, I left one of my extra Pokémon to guard the entrance. It was a Machoke, a purple muscular Pokémon with three red lines on it's two arms, some "underpants" and a champions belt. I went out north.

-scene change- Max 5 minutes later

I took my revived Pokémon and went out to go bust some joy napper

"Max!" that was my father."In saw on the T.V that all Nurse joys in the entire region have been captured. I would rather you didn't go at all but..."

"Hey! I'm strong enough to take this guy!"I protested

"I knew you would say that" my father chuckled" and as I was about say, I would rather you not come but since I know you, we're both coming"

"But you have to take care of the gym" I said pointedly.

"I don't think the trainers will mind if I help them have a way to heal after a gym battle, and besides I don't need to justify much. I'm going to save joy, simple."

"All right then" I said "Lets go!"

We arrived at the forest and found many wires around the floor "Wires?" I said, pointing out the obvious "But we're in a forest!"

"I know." my father replied we followed the wires and came to a cross road. One was a normal path, the other had a sign saying 'stay away evil activity happening here' "okay, I will go on the obviously more evil path, you take take the safe path path."

"But..." I had no time to argue as my dad sprinted off into the distance. Grumbling, I kept walking until my foot scraped against something in a bush. Moving the branches, I saw a lever with many leaves on it. seeing as they seemed to defy gravity could say they where glued on. Curiosity getting the better of me, I pulled it. A trapdoor opened under my feet, causing me to fall I was shot through a series of underground tunnels. I was eventually shot back up. I landed straight on my face and skidded into a rock wall, dizzily I stood up and leaned on a rock wall. It slid out from behind me making me fall over.

Next thing I knew A Machoke was running straight at me. I stopped dropped and rolled shakily throwing a pokeball behind the Machoke it was Treecko's. "Use dragonbreath" I started. Spruce inhaled, then exhaled a fuchsia purple beam of energy the Machoke shrugged it off, then karate chopped it's hand covered by an orange brownish energy at spruce, who swiftly dodged. The area where spruce was standing was absolutely smashed _'this thing is really strong, it's almost ethereal its slow though too' _I thought "use crunch then dragonbreath" unable to think properly I deployed a risky strategy Spruce first ran up to the hulking Machoke and bit it and then ejected of it with dragon breath but I noticed there was also a flame trail and the Machoke hand was on fire... as was Spruces mouth, he staggered then used absorb to not faint I commanded him to use dragonbreath and absorb at the same time the Machoke however used focus it's fist covered by an orange brownish energy. It hit to floor to cause a tremor, which caused spruce to trip. It then jumped and its fist was covered by flames it smashed into Spruce and caused a lot of smoke to appear. Then the smoke cleared, there was a hole in which Spruce was at the bottom. I recalled him and sent out Cinderella who I commanded to use psychic, the Machoke staggered as it was covered by blue energy, similar to ralts and I noticed sparks fly off of it Spruce must've paralysed it! It lumbers towards Ralts, a black orb encasing it's chest. Right as it is about to hit with the payback, Citronella's body distorted and it teleported behind the lumbering oaf of a Pokémon and used psychic. At this point it couldn't really move due to paralysis so Cinderella picked it up and threw it over her shoulder like it was salt. It landed in one of the craters it had made when it was attacking Spruce with one shock wave, cheekily shot to the posterior (I feel so smart for using that word) it fainted.

I looked around and saw a large metal box of a room I opened the door and saw a whole bunch of joys and one other random guy on the floor, knocked out with the joys where a group of Chancy and other miscellaneous Pokémon I shouted down to them that I was going to get them out of there I noticed a retractable ladder and pushed it with all my might...it didn't budge. I guess my head was still a bit fuzzy considering what happened next I buckled over and tripped, grabbing the ladder. Due to me grabbing it like it was for dear life and my weight, it slid down. I climbed up, as the joys followed me my foot sank in to something...that something was a pressure plate, a series of sirens, loud enough to raise the dead in Unova (maybe that's a bit extreme but still) caused a group of assorted bug Pokémon to come down on string shots, Spinarak, Ariados, Wurmple, Silcoon and Cascoon Dustox and Beautifly they all started trying to attack me, the Silcoon and Cascoon acting like turrets sending their long, white and sticky string shots and their purple needle Poison stings at me. The Wurmple and Spinarak where slow footsoldiers while the Ariados where fast. The Beautifly and Dustox stayed high and came down to dive bomb me with poison stings, gusts and confusions (weaker version of psychic) I did what anyone would do, run like my life depended on it making it to the chute with all the joys, I dived in and was shot through the tunnel network again when I reached the end the joys thanked me and healed my Pokémon but as I was about to continue through, but the chute reopened a very large group of Wurmple and Spinarak came through the chute. The Ariados, Beautifly and Dustox must've been too big to fit.

Me and the joys who hadn't yet left engaged in battle "Spruce, dragonbreath Cinderella Psychic Spruce shot a fuchsia purple beam at the Wurmple knocking out five of them while Cinderella focused on the Spinarak, resulting in the K.O of seven the Chancy, at the command of their trainers shot eggs that caused small explosions, egg bomb. Later in the battle I noticed Cinderella dodging a poison sting by splitting into many copies, double team, then Spruce covering her by rushing at the Wurmple with quick attack Eventually they where all knocked out. I called my father with the Pokenav and he said he was heading home. I was too far in to go home so I proceeded to the northern half of route 104 where I set up camp. Me, Spruce and Cinderella entered my tent and fell asleep.

After a few minutes I was asleep too

* * *

Max maple: Ralts/Cinderella: Psychic, teleport, double team, shock waveTreecko/Spruce: Quick attack, absorb, crunch, dragonbreath

**Me: and that's the end.**

**Max: took you long enough**

**Spruce: we deserve more screen time!**

**Cinderella: yeah!**

**Me: I know the second half was written after the first so shut it**

**Max: whatever**

**Me: please read and review**

**This is nintendosegapokefan signing !**


	4. Go for the Stone badge!

**Hello whoever is reading this. this is the fourth chapter of the journey of Max. for this chapter I will try using a third person, omniscient point of view. And let me correct a mistake. Max was on route 104 not route 107Max, recap right now!**

**Max: right now, I'm camping with my Pokémon on route 107 (north) after escaping a menacing Machoke**

**Treecko: Nintendosegapokefan owns nothing of Pokémon. If he did would he be writing this?**

**Me: Lets go!**

3rd person, omniscient point of view

Max maple, in his tent to the north of route 104 woke up at 6:38, earlier than usual due to all the fresh air. Spruce, his Treecko and Cinderella, Ralts beat him to it though and where talking while sat up talking. When they noticed him they both greeted him, However Spruce only seemed to do it because Cinderella seemed to be looking at him. Not noticing The Treecko's slight reluctance to speak to him, he opened his backpack and rummaged through it until he felt something smooth, pulling out some breakfast bars, he went through his bag again to get some Pokémon food and six bowls taking two cans and the same number of bowls, he opened the cans and poured the contents out. While eating he decided to look north: at the Mammoth of a city. Rustboro city, home to Roxanne and the rock badge.

After him and his Pokémon finished eating, they headed north until their path was blocked by a

Hiker he was large, with a huge back pack, body and a slightly ridiculous green jacket and hat with white trousers and brown shoes. "Hello, my name is Basalt and I challenge you to a battle!" (Basalt is a type of rock by the way)

"Basalt? What kind of name is that" Max asked. The hikers smile dropped slightly

"My parents weren't exactly nice and besides..." he boomed, his smirk returning "It fits me well, being a Hiker" any ways lets get started!" pulling out a pokeball from his Jacket he sent out the one and only... Geodude Max sent Spruce onto the battlefield

"spruce absorb!" Max commanded, Basalt heard him and started to panic

"Geodude, Get away" but it was futile, the attack connected and the Geodude was knocked out.

After repeating the same process 5 more times, the big man sighed like a balloon being popped

"I really need more type coverage" was the last thing he said to Max, before giving him his prize money and turning to leave.

Before he cold leave however, something strange happened. A stampede of Zigzagoon suddenly tackled Max and Basalt down a few more Pokémon, Linoone, the evolved form of Zigzagoon appeared behind them and made quick work of Spruce by using quick attack. The Linoone then opened both Max's and Basalts Bag and took all their supplies, then took off. "what the...?!"Max started, before he was interrupted by a siren. Hearing the sound, the boy and the hiker looked up and saw a motorbike, and on it was officer Jenny, with bags under her eyes and ruffled hair."excuse me gentlemen, have you seen a group of Zigzagoon and Linoone?" she wearily asked.

"you literally just missed them, they attacked me and this boy" Basalt replied, a frown on his face.

"Blast!" the Jenny grumbled "that's the 8th time this week!"

"so you mean, this isn't the first time wild Pokémon have attacked people?" Max pitched in

"No, and these Pokémon attacking and looting people this week isn't the first time either. It happened before, in a land called Orre" (yes, that is a Colosseum reference)

"I don't have time for this Officer Jenny2 Max prompted "we need to get all the stuff that the Zigzagoon and Linoone stole!"

"No, you shouldn't put yourself in danger and actually I'll have the job finished quicker by myself because I have my-" at that point her motorcycle started smoking, as a tailow, a Pokémon with a blue back and wings, a white body and a red head came down to perch, and landed on the accelerate lever the motorcycle causing the motorbike to accelerate into Petalburg woods so an explosion was heard accompanied by cries of "TAILOW TAILOW"

"-motorcycle" Jenny finished, all emotion drained from her voice "but still, your just civilians, I cant let you do this"

"but our stuff is there too" Max insisted

"It doesn't matter, your still civilians" Jenny returned

"_this could take a while"_ Basalt thought

* * *

10 minutes later

indeed, Basalt was right as Jenny finally caved and said

"fine, you may come" she finally gave in and sent out her Growlithe. "now, do you, have any trace of the Zigzagoon and Linoone?"

Max scratched his head and said "no" however he then noticed a hair curled around his finger, a Zigzagoon hair! Giving it to Growlithe to sniff, the Growlithe turned south, back to Petalburg woods walking into the woods, the trio and saw Jenny's crashed ride. Fortunately, they didn't have to go too far in, as thee found a hole in the ground, with a rather large stash of bags lifting them up, they slowly walked to Rustboro.

* * *

**-At Rustboro-**

Max smirked to himself, soon the rock badge would be his... after training of course. Running to the west of the city to route 116 he was met by a young girl, a lass with an Oddish beside her, who challenged him to a battle which he easily won with Cinderella. Continuing on he saw Basalt, who wanted to join Max on his adventure. "what?" Max asked surprised "well" I just wanted to explore Hoenn and I thought safety in numbers!

"but that would be awkward wouldn't it? I mean your like 22 and I'm 10."

"nonsense, I'm just 15!

"what!?"

"I just need to cut the 'stache growing on my lip."

"er... alright then"

"good"

**Route 116**

* * *

Both trainers looked forward, prepared for their training, the route had much green grass and was flat, indeed, the edge of the route could be seen if one looked hard enough. Psyching himself up, Max immediately ran forward to be met by a tailow. the tailow stood up, a frown forming on it's beak. in a matter of seconds, Max was being pecked relentlessly. Reacting to the pain, he grabbed Cinderellas pokeball and sent her out the pain subsided as he saw the ralts slam the tailow into the ground with Psychic. "finish it now, with shock-wave!" the ralts gathered electricity around it, then released as a bolt of surging tailow was knocked out, but it wasn't the problem. The problem was the head-honcho Swellow behind. Confidently smirking he taunted the Pokemon. "think you can take me, huh! you wish!"

"It's best if I helped you." Basalt commented

"I could take him on my own but let's make his quicker" Basalt sent out Geodude, and Max stuck with Cinderella

"shock wave!"

"rock throw!" bot attacks hit their mark, ralts threw a ball of electric energy and Geodude caused a rock to fall from the sky the Swellow got even madder from the super effective attack and went to go knock them both out with wing attack, however Ralts teleported away and Geodude used defence curl to only be thrown aside and slightly hurt. after this repeated a few times, the Swellow had enough and started to fly away. That wasn't going to happen.

"Probopass, magnet bomb!"a voice, a familiar one said. The Probopass, an odd Pokémon with a large, red hat and nose as well as a gray body and small mini-noses to top it off, it had a large, bushy, black moustache. The Pokémon sent out many iron balls that flew at the Swellow, getting it's attention. The Swellow at that point had anger marks and a HUGE frown. the flying type surrounded itself in a shadowy puple-black aura and rammed into Probopass staggering it. "now, rock tomb!" the voice commanded. Suddenly, a group of rocks formed and landed on the Swellow, rendering it unable to move. A pokeball was then thrown hitting the Swellow the head and sucking it it shook wildly before calming down for the "3 final shakes" there was

Shake 1...

shake 2...

shake 3...

…

…

…

And it Clicked! As the figure walked forward, Max remembered who it was. It was Roxanne, the gym leader, who was still wearing a similar attire(blue shirt, black trousers) but had a long Ponyta tail. The gym leader quickly walked over and picked up the pokeball

"Miss Roxanne is that you?" Max asked, surprised.

"Nm? Oh it's you, how are you doing Max?"

"Fine, miss Roxanne, I finally became a Pokémon trainer!"

"so you'll be battling me at my gym?" the leader inquired

"definitely, and I'm gonna win!"the 10-year old stated confidently, with a cocky smirk

"yes, we shall see about that" the gym leader's expression didn't change

"anyway, what was with that swellow's last attack.

"I don't know, I came here on the account that the Swellow was attacking people."

"attacking PEOPLE" the boy was confused, usually Pokémon only attacked other Pokémon, not humans.

"hmm... I remember there was once talk of something like that happening somewhere" Basalt said after much thinking

"anyway, I have to give this to the league" Roxanne turned on her heels and walked off, leaving Max and Basalt alone to train

* * *

**-After training-**

Max swiped some sweat from his forehead, after an intense day of training, his Pokemon had improved and spruce mastered a new moves.

_(flashback)_

_It was just an ordinary fight against a Whismur with the said Pokemon running towards spruce for a pound attack, as Spruce was dodging it, the Treecko suddenly sped up and leapt over the Whismurs head, before speeding up again to defeat the Whismur from behind."_

_(/end flashback)_

of course Basalt and his Geodude improved as well

_(flashback 2)_

_Basalt and his Geodude were training against a poochyena, when Geodude suddenly pounded the ground, causing a relatively strong earthquake, it was magnitude 5!the poochyena, fell over at the attack, before snarling and running away from the goedude and it's trainer. Jumping towards the portly, black haired boy's it ripped his green jacket slightly before getting stuck under a stone. Howling, it looked at the perpetrator, Geodude at that point it felt itself being sucked in by a red light and captured._

_(/end flashback)_

Max was snapped back into reality by nurse joy

"your Pokemon are fine now, they simply had a few minor bruises" she explained, handing the boy his pokeballs back

"Al-right, come on out!" Max said as Spruce and Cinderella appeared in a flash of red light. "So we're going to challenge our first gym, are you ready?!" Cinderella pumped her arms into the air while Spruce calmly stuck his thumb up in approval okay, let's go then."the Boy and his Pokemon excitedly (and calmly in Spruce's case) ran to the Rustoboro Gym, careening past many other people before skidding to a stop in front of the gym., opening the gym/academy, he walked through the rock based school he got to the edge, where Roxanne was standing

"I've been waiting." the gym leader stated

"of course. Gym leader Roxanne I challenge you to a battle!"

"I accept" A button, resembling the rock badge was pressed, leading to the battlefield.

After a bit of scrambling around, all the students were seated, the referee was ready and so was the camera." this will be a 2 on 2 battle with substitutions only after a Pokémon has been knocked out" the referee started "Roxanne the gym leader will send out her Pokémon first."

"Al-right, go Geodude!"

"Cinderella, lets win this!" the small psychic jumped off Max's shoulder and onto the battlefield

"start and end it, magnitude, then rock throw!" Geodude pounded the ground, but this time the entire gym shook. Max's eyes bulged, the Geodude was lucky and got magnitude 10!

"Teleport onto a rock" moving farther away from the source of the earthquake Ralts managed to avoid most of the damage, as well as the rock that was about to familiarize with her face. Roxanne didn't let up up however

"Defence roll!" the Geodude first curled up with defence curl, then started to roll

"Teleport" Cinderella disappeared in a flash of speed, this repeated three more times before Max noticed that roll-out had gained full speed- and power- while Cinderella had become tired form teleporting so much

"finish this now" as the Geodude quickly started to cover the immense amount of ground between itself and the worn out Ralts, Max had an idea.

"Psychic" the power of the psychic types mind showed, as the Geodude started to slow down, eventually, as it got right in front of Cinderella, it was so slow, she was able to completely stop it with her hands. Cinderella then started to squeeze the Geodude and lift it into the air and eventually, she made a gesture and the Geodude was **slammed** down into the floor. When the dust settled, the Geodude was knocked out, with a crack on it's underside.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" the ref stated "both trainers may now substitute their Pokemon."

"Good job Max." Roxanne stated, returning Geodude

"Well, I couldn't let a full power, defence curl boosted, STAB move hit my Ralts, it would probably be knocked out"

"anyway, go Nosepass!"Nosepass was a small rock type Pokémon with a large red nose, a sharp body and arms, and round feet.

"spruce, let's win this!"The Treecko and Nosepass faced each other, looking determined.

"rock tomb" the Nosepass stamped, causing a large ck to fall from the sky.

"quick attack!" Spruce moved out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit "now, dragonbreath!"Spruce shot a beam of fuchsia energy at the rock Pokémon dealing minor damage

"zap cannon!"in front of it's nose, Nosepass generated a large ball of electricity and sent it flying away.

"dragonbreath again!" the fuchsia beam and yellow ball met halfway, however the dragonbreath pierced the ball and hit Nosepass, causing it to be paralysed" through the pinhole!" Spruce looked back at it's trainer like he was mad, before proceeding to follow orders and jump through the hole in the zap cannon."

"rock tomb again!" this time however, Spruce was still in mid-air, so when the Nosepass stamped, the big rock fell right on it's target, smashing and turning into a cage when it hit the ground "finally, sandstorm" Nosepass span, causing a tornado of sand, eventually, the tornado started moving towards Spruce, who was trying to escape

"crunch" Spruce's fangs sank into a weakened part, causing the cage to fall apart and be pulled into the tornado, thinking quickly, he remembered something in Treecko's pokedex entry _"the spikes on it's feet mean it can stick to walls and ceilings" _"spruce, quick attack onto the wall. Spruce ran quickly, before attaching itself to the wall "now, continuous absorb!" Spruce drew some energy from the tornado, until it suddenly stopped, Nosepass was fully paralysed! "Now, finish it!" Max commanded. Spruce focused and absorbed much more energy Nosepass got up from the encouragement from it's trainer, but was met by a dragonbreath to the face and knocked back down.

"Nosepass is knocked out! That means, the challenger, Max maple is the winner and earns the rock badge"

"nice battle Max, as Gym leader, it I my responsibility to confer on you the rock badge as proof of your victory, take it with pride" Max took his first gym badge and held it up

"I got.. the rock badge!"

"Ra ralts!"

"Treecko." Max looked at the gecko Pokémon confusedly, wasn't it happy to have beaten the Nosepass?

"you did well Max" Basalt boisterous voice came from behind him

"thanks. Anyway, I need to go heal my Pokémon" running back through the city Max found himself in front of the Pokemon centre and entered giving his Pokémon to nurse joy, she evaluated them

"your Ralts has minor foot injuries but aside from being tired, it's fine, your Treecko, has a head wound slight electric burns and a bruised hand. They should be fine in a few minutes"

"al-right" Max answered as he sat down, pulled out a book about Pokémon battling and started to read it

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Your Pokemon are fully healed£ Nurse joy told Max

"Thanks" the boy said, collecting his pokeballs. "okay.." Max said, looking at his map now we have to go back through Petalburg woods to meet

"Treecko.." Spruce said with a roll of his eyes

"yes, I don't like that place either, but it's the only choice." Max replied as the trio set off to Petalburg woods

"wait for me!" basalt said, running behind him

**route 104 south**

sighing, Max walked out of the Petalburg woods _"stupid tailow"_he thought "always_ getting in my way" "_ah yes, there the dock... but where's the ship and Mr briney-" at that moment, a ships horn sounded, signifying it was docking and wild Pokémon should move out of the way. After a few moments the ship stopped, and an old man, his peliper and a clefable wearing a police hat emerged "will you be okay to go alone?" the man- Mr briney asked the clefable

"clef clef fable" the pokemon stuck up it's thumb and smiled.

"okay then, good luck!" the clefable walked past Max and his pokemon in a hurry

"he-hello there Mr. briney." Max greeted the old man

"who might that be-Max, is that you my lad! My you've grown, last time I saw you, you had to be accompanied by your sister!"

"Yes Mr. briney, I need your help again, I need to-"

"-sail to dewford I know, I'll take you immediately but first, Peeko, air cutter!"Mr briney pointed to a fin barely protruding out of the water. The pelipper blew a strong gust of slicing air that sent the sharpedo and it's trainer, a scientist were blown out of the water

"let me help, spruce, absorb, Cinderella, shock-wave!"

"Geodude, rock throw!" basalt commanded

Spruce caused green energy to come out of sharpedo while Cinderella threw a ball of electricity and Geodude threw a rock causing the sharpedo to be knocked out

"now, hydro pump!" the pelican pokemon sent out a large amount of high pressure water that sent the scientist blasting off."now, Peeko, let's set sail top dewford!" Mr. briney said as he, Peeko, Max and Basalt boarded the ship.

* * *

**Max: Cinderella: psychic, shock-wave, teleport, double team Spruce: dragonbreath, quick attack, absorb, crunch**

**Basalt: Geodude: rock throw, defense curl, magnitude' tackle poochyena: tackle,howl,sand attck,bite**

Me: that was a long chapter

Max: it only took you 3 months

Me: shut up! I was busy! anyway NSPfan signing out


End file.
